Burnin' Ambitions of Light
by Gunvolt
Summary: Set after the events of Justice Rage, Daytona "Viper" encountered Nova and Jota, the pessimistic gang leader tries to keep his one recruit under his wing.


Burnin' Ambitions of Light

A.N: A crossover? Well, kinda. An Azure Striker Gunvolt and Live a Live Crossover. LaL is an old shame of mine, but hey, I rather have this go out with a bang and focus on doing more ASG fanfiction as well for MN09 and others. Anyway. This is set after the events of Live a Live and before the events of ASG1 and either before Justice Rage or in between. Maybe after he encounters Nova. This maybe a rather short chapter story.

Using Viper's Japanese name here

I don't own Daytona "Viper", or Akira. Viper is owned by Intis and that dude from Live a Live is owned by Square-Enix.

Chapter 1

"DAY-TON-A!~"

A rather brash voice would echo through the mean streets of Japan. The night was rather young and noisy. Traffic made its normal sounds of beeps and honks. Cars and trucks ranged from the gentle sounds of engines purring to screeching of the tires. That did not stop other beings from doing random misshapes and brawls. That was rather normal around these parts anyway.

"Shit!"

A young ruffian around the fifteen was face first on concrete. Sure, he was told never to get into fights. He did before when he was was friends with that tall haired man who sported green hair. That was long ago. His hair was spiky and a bit messy. A dark, chocolate tan with blond bangs mixed in. His arms were covered in scars. Around his neck was a spiked choker with two leather straps coming from it. His T-shirt was rather tight and a grey colour with two angel wings accenting on the back of it of course. Sitting up, he rubbed the side of his face.

"Dammit. Daytona's gon' be pissed. So is Taeko if I am late." Grumbling a bit, he slowly staggered to his feet, propping himself on a rubbish bin. Small huffs of breath came from his mouth. The scar covered youth gave a small laugh. More like a laugh that would indicate one would pull themselves from trouble.

"I swore upon Matsu's grave I'd never get myself into this crap. Heh.. now lookit me!"

"Talkin' shit? Cool Story, 'Kira."

Another teen appeared, this one having fiery red hair that was short and spiky. Earrings were in both of the male's ears, followed by a permanent scowl plastered on his face. An expression that was always in a frown, regardless if he was happy or angry. He wore a red leather coat and a pair of grey camo-coloured trousers. Heavy biker boots covered his feet. Placing his arm on the other, a grin appeared on his face.

The duo coloured haired male looked towards the other one. Golden-brown eyes meeting the other's crimson orbs. He forced another laugh, which sounded more embarrassing.

"Sorry Daytona. Kind of got in a bind. Y'know. Got in a fight with some other adepts that were shit talking us."

Daytona as the fiery red headed one was named simply brushed Akira's shirt shoulder off and crossed his arms. Closing his eyes, a sigh escaped his mouth. Opening his eyes, the punk glanced at his buddy.

"Listen here, dumbass. I got my ass kicked by some guy named Shiden. Wasn't the best thing in my life. It's an Adept eat Adept world. We kick ass and take names in this ground. With my burnin' flames an' your light, we can still call the streets our own!"

Akira's expression faltered. He did not laugh this time. He only brought a hand to his head and rubbed the back of it as if he was in trouble or hiding something from the red head.

"Daytona, I was also trying to return back here after I gave my sis some medicine. Tell you some things. Some humans sure hate our guts and Adepts with good jobs just shoo us out!"

Daytona said no word to the other. Not even a scoff. Instead he shook his head. These were harsh times, even for adepts such as ones on the streets. However, Daytona was in one of his better moods. Hearing one of ' _her_ ' songs did lift his spirits a bit. Turning his back, he started to walk, only motioning for the other to follow.

"Come, 'Kira. Get your ass in gear. Back to the hide out!"

"Right.. Right!"

Akira followed his orders. After all, Daytona did let him in Maiden's Blood. While Akira was not the best at hand to hand combat, his light septima came in handy. He trudged behind the other, staying on guard if anyone was near.

After a while, both arrived at the hide out. A few of Daytona's gang members were there. A few gave Akira and Daytona a nod, indicating the coast was clear. That was a good thing. Neither of the two wanted to deal with rival gangs at this moment or hour. Akira sat on a small bin, resting his hand on his knee. Daytona leaned up against the wall. His other members gathered around.

"Well boys. That was one eventful day. I ain't gonna explain. Y'know what happened before and well... I rather get some rest. I am in a good mood and you know why!"

His gang members gave a nod. Akira nodded, only listening. He was told about the whole 'maiden' and her voice being something his friend enjoyed. He would never mock that. Akira loved her songs as well. However, it was best to mention her name. That would set the fiery teenager off like a gun being fired. Daytona however gave a rather soft sigh. Well not a soft one. Just one that would be loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Let's just crash for now. Tomorrow is another day, boys!"

It was late after all. A good night's sleep is what everyone needed, mainly Akira and Daytona. The next day would be another 'eventful' day.

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
